


Ode to His Trigger-Happy Girlfriend

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Canon - Comics, Community: angst_bingo, Community: older_not_dead, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Guns, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ode to Michael's once and future girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to His Trigger-Happy Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> angst_bingo: fear of being alone  
> older_not_dead: One day, in retrospect, the years of struggle will strike you as the most beautiful. - Sigmund Freud
> 
> Does contain information from the "First Contact" comic, which was alluded to in the show in one episode (and kinda retcons some earlier pre-show information, but that's not my fault). General spoilers for season six.

"I'm gonna kick your ass." It's a familiar phrase for Michael. If Fiona could have a catchphrase, that would be one of them.

It was all too common when the two were doing missions all over Europe before he was burned. Their fights were figurative passport stamps. In Germany, Fiona gave Michael a scar on the chest. Near Dublin, there was a verbal fight about Michael ignoring Fiona. The fighting went on and on.

Then, after several adventures together, Card pulled Michael out of Ireland because his cover was blown.  
Michael was free from Fiona...except for his emergency contact information.

 

When Fiona was in prison, Michael thought about their adventures, and that included their fights (when he was and wasn't a spy). And then it hit him: she was fighting to attempt to keep their relationship alive. At the time, he thought it was miserable. Now he thought it was valiant and charming. 

Michael realized that if Fiona never came back to him, he'd be wishing he could go back in time to fix their relationship before it was too late.

He worked hard to find a way to get Fiona out of prison through the CIA. Finally, he succeeded. 

 

"I'm gonna kick your ass."

Fiona had threatened to do it early on when she moved to Miami, when he refused to talk about their relationship. 

He wasn't too thrilled about the threat.

She actually _did_ try to kick his ass, but he was able to defend himself. And that defense later turned into sex.

So when Fiona threatened to break out of jail (before she pretended to break out of jail) and kick his ass, he was pleased. Glimpses of Fiona's old self were showing again. _This_ was the Fiona he knew, not the one worried about her death.

 

The first time Michael finally met Fiona (as Michael McBride), it was at the Black Sand Pub in Belfast. He had collected information about her through a bug planted in one of her snow globes. He was all set to blackmail her with the knowledge that she robbed banks for the IRA. 

He asked for a dance with her at the pub. She pointed a gun at him. 

Most people would've begged for their lives if a gun was pointed at them. But Michael was not like other people, and he managed to charm her out of not shooting him.

 

Michael drove Fiona home after she was released from prison (and Jesse pointed out that the prison forgot to give back Fiona's bag). After Jesse and Sam left the loft, Fiona and Michael went to bed together, not taking off their clothes. There was no sex. It was too early to celebrate her release, what with Nate dying in the line of fire, but he'd try to make it up to her after the grieving period was over. For now, they held on to each other, happy to be back together. This would be the end until the sun rose.


End file.
